An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) which has significant characteristics such as lightness and thinness, rapid response, adaptability to flexible display and the like is commonly recognized as a new technology in the fields of tablet displaying and illuminating. An OLED generally comprises an anode, a cathode and an organic light-emitting functional layer between the anode and the cathode. With development of the OLED technology and a demand of upgrading product, the market has a higher and higher requirement on low power consumption and high resolution.
A top-emitting Active-Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) panel can avoid blocking of a Thin Film Transistor (TFT), such that relatively high opening rate and brightness can be achieved, i.e., the top-emitting AMOLED panel can reduce power consumption and increase resolution, and at the same time, the lifetime of the OLED can be increased. Thus, the top-emitting AMOLED panel is a preferred technology at present.